The Artful Lady
by LazyKT
Summary: Jane was an expert Lady, at the same time she loved all the wrong things. Using her charisma and skills, she becomes something entirely different, and no one ever sees her coming. *OC-CENTRIC*
1. Chapter 1

It all started in the morning, the extremely early morning in fact. So early that little Jane could scarcely believe that she wasn't dreaming when a shadowy figure went flying up the wall outside her window. She rushed over to look out, fully expecting it to be gone; but instead she saw it climbing up the side of the estate. She could make out that the figure was a man, but her young eyes could discern no more. Jane could not pry her eyes away from the rapidly ascending form from beyond the walls of her bedroom until she heard a crash outside her door. A maid had dropped a tray she decided, but to her dismay when she returned her attention to the darkness of the early morning the figure had vanished.

Being a curious girl at the age of eight, she quietly gathered her shoes and waited for a moment where she could slip out of her room and into the main foyer. Only a few of the servants were awake at this early hour, preparing the estate for the nobles that would soon wake. She headed out the front door and around to the side where she had seen the figure. She would do as it had she decided. Grabbing ahold of the ledge of one window, she hesitantly lifted herself up. Moving her foot to the next hold she found a bit more confidence. With Jane's next move however, she slipped and almost fell and so she remained in place for a few more minutes slowly trying to compose herself.

The sun at this time had started to rise, but she was yet determined to retrace the path of the mysterious man who she might find on the roof. She had so many questions to ask him. Why was he climbing? Why her home? How was he so swift? She began to rise even further when she was startled by a yelling woman behind her. The young girl fell and hit the ground. She stifled a cry as the angry Misses Adley began furiously reprimanding her.

"Young Ladies' do not climb Jane!" her tutor screeched "What were you even thinking! That kind of barbaric behavior is unacceptable. Your father needs to know about this immediately!"

She began to drag Jane towards her Father's study. "Please, Misses Adley, I won't do it again!" she begged, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. And so she was dragged to her apparent doom within the confines of her father's private quarters. When they arrived there, Misses Adely explained with much vigor and disgust the events of that morning as her father watched on with tentative neutrality.

"Misses Adley, please leave Jane and I for a moment, I wish to speak with her privately. You may punish her accordingly once I have a word with her," her father said evenly.

Jane looked away in shame as her tutor left the room. She did not want to face her father. He was silent for a moment as though her were just taking her in, making a decision perhaps.

"Jane, I can tell you right now that behavior like this is not what is acceptable for a young lady. The other lords and ladies would consider you an outcast were they to learn of this," Jane's face tightened with shame and sadness, "but, they don't have to hear about this, now do they?"

She looked up in shock, "What do you mean, father?" she wondered if she had misinterpreted his meaning.

"That perhaps if you wanted to climb and didn't let Misses Adley catch you, then no one would have to know. Of course, I wouldn't know anything about it either," he winked.

She ran up to him and gave him a hug squeezing him tightly in joy. He chuckled, "go on now, Misses Adley likely has her lecture ready for you."

Her face fell and her father laughed again. She made her way out of the office to where a still very angry Misses Adely was waiting for her, and for the next three hours she received a lecture on table manners. Jane didn't understand why it mattered what fork she used or how she placed her hands! She sighed in resignation and continued on with her day.

Her father had another lord over today and Jane watched in awe as they went about swinging their fencing swords viciously at eachother. Rather than being brutal though, there was an odd grace about how they moved. She intently observed as she entertained the idea that maybe, since a year ago her father had permitted her climbing, that he might be willing to teach her this too. Misses Adely had been quite clear though, that this was beyond a shadow of a doubt the sport of men and only men.

It appeared that her father was the victor in this bout, and so his opponent dutifully bowed accepting his defeat. Her father formally said his goodbyes to his acquaintance as the man was taking his leave. Jane, having found some measure of courage approached her father tentatively, "Father, might I learn to fence?"

Her father hummed in consideration and then grabbed a smaller sword, handing it to Jane handle first. Jane took it as a grin spread across her face.

"Now Jane, mirror my stance" and she did so. As the hours passed Jane learned much and they moved into light dueling. Jane attempted to parry her father's attack but more often than not found herself tripping over the skirt of her dress, "Father! This isn't fair! My dress keeps getting in the way!"

"Perhaps then we could commission you some pants, but not a word to your tutor," he said with great seriousness.

"I don't understand why I have to continue with all of this proper lady stuff!" Jane whined.

"Jane, you must understand, there are occasions where you must pretend that you are something else. It is a necessity with the lives we live," he took the sword from her and replaced them back in their rightful place.

"Off to bed with you now! Its getting too late for little girls to be prancing about like little rabbits!" he joked, "besides, you have a lesson with Misses Adley early tomorrow morning!"

Right at sunrise her tutor was in her room rushing her to get ready. Today she was to learn to dance. Jane's usual dancing partner, her cousin Christopher, was out visiting a near by lady of about the same age, so her partner today was a young stable hand named David. The scraggly young boy, dirty and uncivilized, waited impatiently in the center of the ball room. Jane curtsied and the boy looked at her incredulously.

"Alright Jane, take David's hand" Jane did as she was told and David had a look of horror flash across his face. He looked as though he wished to protest, but rethought doing so in the presence of the Lady of the house. They began to go through the steps and meticulously Jane memorized them.

"One… two… three… four…." David counted.

Jane looked at him in surprize and then excitement crossed her features "You know the numbers!" she whispered "You have to teach me!"

"But…" he was dumbfounded.

"Oh please! I must know!" Jane begged. Any protest he had, died with that request. He simply continued on counting and Jane joined him joyously.

The day came that year when Jane had come across some of her father's books. She stared at them intensely, trying to decrypt whatever meaning might be within the pages. Ladies did not learn to read, but she wished to know the story this tome had to tell. She was so concentrated on the volume that she didn't hear the steady approaching footsteps in the hall.

"Jane?" Her father called. She jumped, startled and desperately attempted to hide the book. Her father approached her, "What are you doing."

He was demanding and answer rather than asking. "Nothing," she said meekly.

"Now, Jane, if you want to read, then you have to turn the book the other way."

Yet again her father surprised her in the way that she loved him to. He read the story to her, having her follow along with the words. Slowly she learned some of the words and more quickly she grew to love the story. Another door had opened for her, and her father once again reminded her, "Jane, not a word to Misses Adley."

When Jane was twelve she learned that Misses Adley's daughter, Cibilia would undergo training to be her lady's maid. Cibilia was two years younger than her and would be ready to serve her in four years. She didn't want a maid, it would just be another person she would have to avoid in order to do the things she loved. Jane was also very self sufficient, able to do her own hair and dress herself, at least in her day dress and fencing clothes. Even so, this is how it would have to be and so she resigned herself to the expectations that those around her had.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of clanging metal could be heard throughout the undercroft. Jane, now fourteen, expertly battled her father in a fencing match as she had hundreds of times before. They had been at this for at least an hour and she was beginning to tire. Her father smiled and sheathed his sabre, "How about we call this a draw?"

"No way! I was about to beat you!" Jane protested.

"You haven't beaten me before, so what makes you think you could now?" Her father boasted, "Though, I admit, you have improved greatly over these past few years. I believe its time I let you in on a secret."

Jane looked to her father in anticipation. She had no idea what kind of secret he might tell her. Personal? Political? She waited with baited breath.

"Like our ancestors before me, I was born into a secret Brotherhood." He began to explain.

"Of what sort, father?" Jane asked too quickly.

"The Brotherhood of Assassins," he stated plainly.

Jane was taken aback, the things she had heard about assassins were all bad; to believe her father was capable of such things was a far stretch away that her imagination was unprepared to process, "But father! You're kidding! You have to be!" She felt ready to weep, "you would never do such things, surely you wouldn't" the father she knew seemed to die with this knowledge, and even with all of her screaming her father remained there, simply letting her go through the stages of grief for the loss of the man she once thought she knew. "How could you!" she yelled. He hadn't told her he was joking, and the father she once had would have simply laughed and told her it was simple jest by now. "People died at the hands of assassins!"

Jane began to calm down now, only now noticing that she had tears streaming down her face. She took a deep breath, "maybe you shouldnt have told me; maybe- maybe I should have never gotten into all of these improper things," she threw her sword to the ground.

Her father took a step forward while she stared at the ground, "you clearly need some time to think on my words. There is more to it than that but questions can wait until later," Jane refused to look at him. She slowly made her way back to her quarters unable to pry her mind away from the murderer that her father now became to her. It was only in a few hours, after having missed dinner that Jane felt composed enough to face her father with questions. She approached her father's study as she had many times before, but this time, hesitated when reaching for the handle. After a deep breath, she entered, "Father, you have questions to answer."

"By all means, my dear. Ask and I shall answer," Jane approached, attempting to quell the pain in her voice.

"Why?" She simply asked.

"You'll have to be more specific-" Jane cut him off angrily.

"Why do you kill those people!" She pointed as though there was a corpse right beside her "You have no use for such money! Unless you want to tell me that is what our life is built on!"

"I have never killed an innocent man," she fell quiet "It is the first tenant of the assassin's creed. To have you believe that we are ruthless contract killers, who only seek wealth is the goal of our enemies."

"Your enemies?" Jane could barely speak.

"For hundreds of years, the Assassins have fought a secret war, one with the Templar Order. Jane, these people wish to control all men, where we seek to free all men."

"So, what does this mean?" Jane asked.

"I have only killed templars, my dear, and those men are more vile murderers than I," Her father offered.

"I have one, last question," Jane started uneasily, "Why did you tell me?"

"Jane, you are my only heir, my legacy is you. I want you to join me," Jane at first didn't respond, she simply left the room, but a few days later she had returned and decided to do as her father asked.

Over the following months Jane was told stories of the brotherhood's past, stories of the assassin Altair; she was officially trained by her father to run and climb, to throw knives, to move about crowds unnoticed, to hide from pursuers. She was also officially made an initiate of the brotherhood. In that year, the year 1500, the English brotherhood was in a desolate state. The templars had gained a stronghold, and though the assassins were in the king's favor, the templar advance was at full force. When King Henry VII had taken the throne though less than diplomatic means, the templars sought to replace him with one of their own. He was also beginning to grow old and so the thought of securing an heir was readily on his mind. His eldest, unbeknownst to him was affiliated with the dreaded order and the assassins would have to find a way to quietly deal with him without Henry VII learning of it.

Jane took to the order at first timidly and then, once comfortable with great vigor. Her previous experience with climbing and fencing were great assets, but only the beginning.


End file.
